cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
"The House at Cobb End"
"The House at Cobb End" (2012) #0.7 and #5.1 — A short story by Karen Chance. Features John Pritkin in a back story from his earlier life. Free Read Smashwords – The House at Cobb End – a book by Karen Chance Introduction "The House at Cobb End" is set prior to the beginning of the Cassie Palmer series. It nonetheless contains spoilers for the first five books and should be read after the fifth book: Hunt the Moon . ~ Take A Chance: Free Stories This short story in the Cassandra Palmer urban fantasy series is about John Pritkin and is set in England outside Stratford-on-Avon sometime in the mid- to late 1800s. — A little expansion on Pritkins history. ~ [https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/259937 Smashwords ~ FREE] "The House at Cobb End" is a short story connected to the New York Times bestselling Cassandra Palmer series of urban fantasy novels. It is designed primarily as an "added feature" to the series, and is intended for those already reading the books. ~ [https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/259937 Smashwords – The House at Cobb End ~ FREE] Single Sentence Description A younger John Pritkin tames his fairy house. Synopsis A John Pritkin short. This story is set prior to the beginning of the Cassie Palmer series. It nonetheless contains spoilers for all five books. This is a little story about a house. It was written in answer to a question that came in for the Facebook Q&A asking: "How old is Pritkin's house in Stratford? In the book he stated that he had owned it for over 100 years, but I wondered when the house was actually built and if someone had owned it before him." I started to answer it in the Q&A, but thought it deserved better. So here it is, and hope you enjoy. ~ Goodreads | The House at Cobb End (Cassandra Palmer, #5.1) Full Summary World-Building: Characters, Groups, Supes, Places, etc. Karen Chance, House at Cobb End | KD DID IT Takes on Books Characters: * John Pritkin — * Jonas Marsden — Brigadier General, second-in-command of the War Mage Corps and can't see without his glasses * Benedict — War Mage—a young recruit, and Edwards is in allocation * * * * Supe Elements: * Mages — * Fey — * Demons — * Incubus — * * * Groups & Organizations: * War Mages — * Silver Circle — * * * Places: * First Sentence * Quotes Next & Previous Books * Next Book: Touch the Dark #1 * Previous Book: [[ * Previous Book (Cassie's World): [[ * Previous Short: "The Queen's Witch" Book References See Also * Full Reading Order List * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance External Links Links related to this book: *Smashwords – The House at Cobb End – a book by Karen Chance *The House at Cobb End: A John Pritkin Short (Cassandra Palmer) by Karen Chance ~ Shelfari *Take A Chance: Free Stories *Smashwords – About Karen Chance, author of 'The House at Cobb End', 'In Vino Veritas', 'Shadowland', etc. *Karen Chance, House at Cobb End | KD DID IT Takes on Books General links: *Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery ~ Author, all books * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies